1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rear projection devices, and more particularly to adjustment of projection mirrors of rear projection devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rear projection devices, such as rear projection televisions, often employ integral projection mirrors for reflecting an image onto the rear projection surface of a translucent projection screen for viewing from the front side of the screen. In such devices, the image is generated by an image source, e.g., digital micromirror (“DMD”)/digital light processing (“DLP™”) device, liquid crystal on silicon (“LCoS”) device, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, cathode ray tube (“CRT”) device, etc. The generated image is reflected from the image source onto the rear projection surface of the projection screen in sequential manner by two projection mirrors, i.e., reflected by a first mirror from the image source to a second mirror, and reflected from the second mirror to the projection screen. In such an projection device, the first mirror is typically adjustable to allow for post-manufacture alignment of the image generated by an image source with the projection screen. However, the adjustable projection mirror may become misaligned (e.g., tilted) during the shipping process when a rear projection device is shipped to an end customer, requiring professional installation and realignment of the adjustable projection mirror at the customer's end location.